


Loki and I tried

by claudeetaitdejapris



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, scotki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 15:21:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13954422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/claudeetaitdejapris/pseuds/claudeetaitdejapris
Summary: my gf inspired me to write this thing





	Loki and I tried

He never planned to fall in love with that mortal. But it just happened.

Loki saw him, saw his red suit and cheeky smile, his bright eyes and awkward attitude and got hit. He felt an irrepressible want to be with him. Like the guy was emitting some kind of magnetic field that kept attracting him and make him yearn for the same.

  
So he tried.

  
He draped himself in silk and velvet, walked toward him and talked and laughed. He dressed himself in fierce clothing, made of leather and mithril, as if he was ready to fight. He asked for a dance before leaving, too proud or too shy, who really knows.  
He did like the ladies said, he played too hard to get, he danced between agreements and refusals, between laughs and who are yous. He tried. He tried so hard. He showed him snakes and magic, he lifted his hair and revealed his back. He gave so much. He cried so much too.

He got nothing.

  
He only received confused looks and bad hearing, nervous laughs and shifty eyes. He can still see Thor's disaproving look. He tried. He can still feel Thor's compassionate hand on his shoulder.

He tried so hard.

  
He was restless for his attention and then discovered he was a father. He buried his red eyed in his silky sheets. He didn't come to the banquet that night. He didn't laugh at his jokes that night. That night he didn't think too much about their legs touching all he could see was that small figure that completed him so well, that brought him so much joy and made Loki ache. He was ill for a week. For a week he cried and screamed and tore his whole place down. For a week the only thing he feel was his broken heart.

  
He didn't try after that.

  
He stopped giving. He stopped trying.

  
And slowly loud laughs became smiles, small talks became nods and highly fashionable wardrobe ceased to exist. He couldn't stop caring but he could stop trying. And he did. It seemed impossible but he did it. When telling Thor he almost believed he could stop caring too.

  
So he tried.

  
He tried very hard. But it never goes according to the plan. He was trying. He knew he had to try. He never had any doubts. It was hard but he wanted to stop caring. And he did. Untill his perfect lips touched his.

 

Then he knew he never would have to try anymore.


End file.
